Un regard désabusé
by Poupou-pidou
Summary: Une idée comme ça, elle m'a empêchée de dormir... Le point de vue d'un pauvre ninja, à propos de comment peuvent les ninjas de Konoha être si bruyants... C'est un vieux titre et un vieux résumé...


Fandom : Sailor Moon ! Euuuuh, pardon, Naruto

Couples : Aucun

Genre : General je dirai…

Rating : PG, à cause du fait qu'il y a des gens qui meurent… Ca correspond à quoi ?

Disclaimer : La bataille, l'inconnu vachement bavard sont à moi. Le reste par contre TT

Avertissements : TWT grave _(time line ? what's that ?)_, un ou deux mots vulgaires

Commentaires : En fait, ce que j'ai écrit, c'est « pourquoi nos ninjas préférés sont si bruyants et peu discrets ? ». Ce sont des NINJAS, ce qui implique fourberie et autres comportements pas nets… Donc voilà…

Les ninjas sont forts, intelligents, raisonnables et réfléchis. Ils ont des pouvoirs défiant l'imagination et n'ont aucun problèmes de vie sociale, ne se trahissent pas, ne s'aiment pas… C'est à se demander s'ils ne poussent pas du sol pendant la nuit, non ?

Enfin, ça, c'est la vision que vous avez de nous, vous, les hommes normaux.

Certaines choses sont vraies, d'autres fausses.

D'abord, les ninjas ne sont pas tous raisonnables et réfléchis, ayez une seule de ces qualités et vous serez promu Jounin voire Kage en un rien de temps ! Combinez les deux et vous serez un vieil ermite aigri qui s'ennuie au fond d'une montagne…

Ensuite, les ninjas ne s'aiment ni ne se trahissent… Grave erreur, parce que cette putain de bataille a commencé par un idiot épris d'une jolie femme dans le village de la Roche, femme qui le trahit pour un homme du Sable. D'où jalousie, ninjas engagés pour assassinats, vengeance, vendetta, incident diplomatique ninja et tout le toutim…

Est-il besoin de préciser que tous les protagonistes de cette mascarade étaient ninjas eux-mêmes ?

Et puis notre Kage, avec cette clairvoyance (hum hum) qui le caractérise tant, décida de continuer la vendetta à une plus grande échelle : de la querelle de villageois, nous sommes passés aux escarmouches à la frontière du pays.

Malgré la bonne volonté de son jeune Kazekage, nous sommes entrés en guerre avec le Sable.

Et puis il y a eu des alliances, le village du Nuage s'est d'abord allié au Sable, avant de se désister et de rejoindre le camp adverse quand la Feuille a rejoint leur camp. Le Brouillard s'est comme toujours allié à la Roche, et j'en remercie les traditions ancestrales…

Ca ne pouvait pas rester à une simple déclaration de guerre, ç'aurait été trop simple : une vraie bataille aurait lieu un jour, l'été, dans une plaine.

Pourquoi l'été ? Pourquoi une plaine ? Nul ne le sait… Les Kages ont leurs raisons que la raison ignore. Les ninjas sont pourtant discrets et fourbes, l'hiver, dans une forêt aurait été plus convenable…

Nos espions nous avaient fait parvenir des rapports, selon lesquels tout les 'héros' de Konoha viendraient : Haruno Sakura et sa force herculéenne ; Uchiha Sasuke, dernier héritier de feu le clan Uchiha, et possédant un Sharingan de 6 points ; Hagi Tenten, maîtresse de toutes les armes de jet possibles et imaginables ; Uzumaki Naruto, soi-disant hôte du démon renard Kyûubi et grand amateur de grenouilles ; Hyûuga Neji, combattant émérite au corps à corps ; Rock Lee, seule personne dont les mouvements étaient trop rapides pour être anticipés par le Sharingan et Nara Shikamaru, qui serait l'officier le plus haut gradé pour cette 'mission'. Il y aurait aussi quelques 'héros' de Suna : Temari, amatrice de vents violents ; Kankurou, maîtres des poupées et Tsubaki no Gaara, le Kazekage, rien que ça.

Nous aussi nous avions nos héros, des gens dont les os grandissaient à volonté par exemple, mais ça ne vous intéresse pas, vous êtes pour Konoha non ?

Bien sûr que vous êtes pour Konoha, tout le monde est pour Konoha.

Vint le moment de la bataille à proprement parler. Avant c'était une plaine verdoyante, pendant, c'était explosif, et maintenant, ce n'est presque plus qu'un grand cratère fumant.

Je trouve personnellement que la Feuille déshonore du mieux qu'elle peut les Arts Ninjas (notez les majuscules !). Nous sommes discrets normalement… Nous nous fondons dans le paysage… Eeeeh non, eux arrivent avec leurs gros sabots et détruisent le terrain. Konoha a toujours eu les techniques les plus explosives et impressionnantes.

Nous avons combattu fièrement, nous, la Roche. Nous les avons broyés sous la pierre, c'était amusant : ça a toujours été mon jutsu préféré !

Mais ils nous faisaient mal, avec leurs techniques…

''Konoha style ! Lotus Primaire !''

''Katon ! Goukakyûu no Jutsu!''

''Hakke! Rokujuuyonshon!''

''Kuchiose no Jutsu!''

''Taiju Kagemane no Jutsu!''

''Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!''

''Sabaku Kyûu!''

''Konoha Senpu!''

''Nimpo, Kamaitachi !''

''Soushouryuu!'' (1)

Il était très intéressant d'admirer les effets de leurs ninjutsus, du feu au sable, en passant par les parchemins, l'immobilisation totale ou partielle et le dédoublement des effectifs des ennemis. Vraiment, très intéressant.

C'était assez comique tout de même : une armée de plusieurs centaines de ninjas accomplis, mise en déroute par 9 Jounins et un seul Kage.

Mais c'étaient les 'héros' de la Feuille, et tout le monde sait qu'être un héros c'est être à la limite du titre de Kage, même si nous avons réussi à leur infliger quelques pertes…

La Brume et la Foudre nous ont bien aidés mais tout de même…

Ca a été la dérouillée de not' vie !

Tout ça pour dire, que vraiment, vous, les hommes normaux, vous nous avez en trop haute estime…

Si je vous parle de ça c'est parce que j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir, maintenant que je suis mort !

(1) Dans l'ordre, technique de Lee, Lotus (tout les combats presque)

Technique de Sasuke, Boule de feu (tout les combats quasiment)

Technique de Neji, 64 coups du Hakke (combat Neji-Naruto, examen Chuunin et Neji-l'homme araignée du Son, poursuite de Sasuke)

Technique de Naruto, Invocation (dans à peu près tout les combats sérieux)

Technique de Shikamaru, Immobilisation par l'ombre de masse (eh ouais, j'ai accommodé, parce que immobiliser une seule personne sur un champ de bataille c'est pas utile)

Technique de Naruto, Clonage sombre de masse (combat Naruto-Mizuki, premier épisode de la série (je crois), et Naruto-Gaara, après examen Chuunin)

Technique de Gaara, Constriction du désert (combat Gaara-ninjas du brouillard et Gaara-Lee, examen Chuunin)

Technique de Lee, Danse de la Feuille (combat Lee-Gaara et Lee-Sasuke, examen Chuunin)

Technique de Temari, Tornade (combat Temari-Tenten et Temari-Shikamaru, examen Chuunin)

Technique de Tenten, Rouleaux des dragons jumeaux (combat Tenten-Temari, examen Chuunin)

Inconnu : Hmmm. J'ai pas le beau rôle, moi.

Naruto : Normal, t'es un i-n-c-o-n-n-u. D'ailleurs j'aime pas ta critique de mon village.

Tenten : C'est rare que l'on me voie dans une fic…

Auteur : Justement, j'aurai bien voulu te voir plus moua TT

Inconnu : Question de point de vue…

Sasuke : Hé ça va hein ! Toi au moins tu parles !

Tsunade : Une guerre ninja… Pourquoi on m'a pas invitée ?

Gaara : Héhé, faut croire que t'as moins la cote que moi !

Ninjas de la Brume et de la Foudre : On parle même pas de nous !

Tous : Vos gueules !

Sakura : Super ! Pas de Sakura-bashing !

Lee : Je dépasse le génie du Sharingan ! Yay !

Auteur : Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose à dire sur vous. Et puis, je vous aime bien moi !

Neji : Je refuse de jouer un autre rôle du même genre que celui-ci ! C'est indigne !

Auteur : Ah pourquoi ?

Neji : Le destin me l'a dit.

Auteur : Mais pourquoi ai-je posé cette question ?

Sasuke : Faut croire que t'aime poser des questions idiotes.

Hinata : Ouf, Naruto n'est pas casé avec Sasuke… J'ai encore une chance…

Kankuro : T'as dit qu'il y avait des pertes… Euuuh… Je suis en droit de me demander si je suis pas mort non ?

Auteur : La réflexion te sied mal mon cher.


End file.
